Saint Valentin
by Aurelia-love-Saga
Summary: Histoires courtes de Saint Valentin sur mes couples préférés. 2 NOUVELLES HISTOIRES EN LIGNE! même si c'est pas la Saint Valentin
1. Rhadamanthe

**Histoires courtes de Saint Valentin**

Salut!! Déjà je souhaite à tout le monde une Bonne St Valentin avec un peu de retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de concrétiser mon idée avant, alors la voici maintenant en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Attention il s'agit de yaoi principalement sauf si un couple hétéro m'inspire mais ne rêvez pas! Les histoires suivants n'ont pas forcément un lien entre eux, et représentent mes couples préférés!! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira!

Disclaimer: Aucun des charmants et séduisants jeunes hommes qui suivent ne sont à moi!

* * *

**Rhadamanthe / ...**

Il se rapprochait doucement du temple, prenant garde à ne pas être repéré, après tout un spectre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna serait très mal vu par ses chevaliers. Certes une "paix" était installée entre les différents sanctuaires, mais comme aucun traité ne retenait les divinités, elles pouvaient parfaitement changé d'avis et donc valait mieux rester sur ses gardes. Tout cela, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern au service de sa majesté Hadès, en avait parfaitement conscience mais il était très important pour lui d'être ici ce jour particulièrement. Il arriva enfin à l'entrée du temple et soupira de soulagement, le plus gros était fait, enfin il l'espérait. Il se glissa dans les appartements, apparemment déserts. Il avança prudemment, ressentant malgré tout le cosmos des deux propriétaires, ce qui se confirma, lorsqu'il vit la silhouette d'un jeune homme assis nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Il déglutit difficilement et se trouva vraiment stupide, lui, un des plus redoutés parmi les spectres, avoir peur d'un chevalier, mais bon ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. Alors qu'il allait enfin se décider à faire sentir sa présence, le chevalier se retourna vers lui, et le dévisagea un moment, avant de bondir sur ses pieds par réflexe.

_- Rhadamanthe... mais que fais-tu là?_

Question simple, et pourtant il avait du mal à donner une réponse satisfaisante.

_- Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans le Sanctuaire? T'es fou!! Si quelqu'un t'avais vu, il aurait pu t'attaquer!!_

_- Pourquoi tu t'en soucies?? _demanda-t-il étonné.

_- Euh... je... peut-être..._

Là, c'était le charmant chevalier qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Retrouvant un peu de courage, le juge se jeta à l'eau, espérant malgré tout qu'elle ne serait pas trop froide.

_- Je suis là, parce que j'avais envie de te voir... aujourd'hui…_

_- Ah bon?? Et pourquoi?_

_- Ben... on est le 14 février… alors... _

Rhadamanthe ne savait pas trop quoi dire d'autre, l'autre semblait méfiant, ça c'était naturel, mais pourquoi avait-il l'air perplexe face à sa réponse.

_- Ok! Mais je vois pas le rapport..._

Sur le coup, notre mignon petit juge des enfers se retrouva bien dépité face à une telle réplique.

_- ... C'est pas grave, oublie! J'aurais pas du venir! _dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse supplémentaire.

_- ..._

Et notre beau et sexy chevalier d'or, lui, ne comprenait rien à la réaction du juge. Il aurait pu le retenir et lui demander des explications, mais le ton déçu et triste de sa dernière réplique l'avait bloqué.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

Il fut sortit brusquement de ses pensées par une main se posant sur son épaule. Il regarda son frère un instant, essayant de trier ses pensées confuses.

_- Dis Sa'! Y a quoi de spécial le 14 février?_

_- Ben, la Saint Valentin, bien sûr. La fête des amoureux!_

Kanon, car c'est bien lui, écarquilla les yeux de surprise, comprenant enfin la raison de la venue de l'anglais.

Sans plus se préoccuper de son frère, il se retourna en direction de la sortie, espérant le rattraper. Il n'eut pas allé bien loin, Rhadamanthe s'était arrêté à la sortie du temple, le temps de reprendre un air détaché vis-à-vis de ce qui venait de se passer.

_- Rhada! Attends!_

Il se retourna et vit l'ex-marina se rapprocher et se stopper à un mètre de lui.

_- Je... excuse-moi... je ne me souvenais plus de... en fait c'est mon frère qui me l'a rappelé... mais je n'ai pas voulu te rejeter... je..._

Il ne put continuer plus longtemps, lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres brûlantes du britannique se posaient sur les siennes. Il regarda l'ex Dragon des Mers avec amour, il n'avait pas pu résister, à le voir bafouiller ainsi et maintenant le voir rosir de ce simple geste... cela le rendait encore plus séduisant!

_- Excuses acceptées!_ murmura-t-il doucement avec amusement.

Il adressa un sourire charmeur au gémeau, qui lui répondit en retour. Ils furent interrompu par des bruits de pas, et avant d'avoir pu cacher le spectre, ils virent le premier gémeau leur faire face.

_- Saga ..._

Il avait voulu expliqué la présence du spectre, mais son frère l'avais coupé d'un signe de la main.

_- J'veux pas savoir! Kanon, j'ai une p'tite chose à faire, alors je te confie le temple!_

Saga s'apprêtait à monter vers les temples supérieurs, quand il se retourna et adressa un sourire malicieux à son jumeau et au juge, qui ne comprenaient pas trop la réaction du chevalier d'or.

_- J'ai oublié de te prévenir, j'ai activé le labyrinthe, alors personne ne pourra atteindre les appartements. Profitez en bien et soyez discrets!_

Ils le regardèrent partir sans chercher à répondre. Saga, le si sage Saga des gémeaux, autorisait la présence d'un "ennemi" potentiel au Sanctuaire et lui donnait même les moyens de s'envoyer en l'air avec son jumeau en paix! Comment refuser?

_- Sympa le frangin! Tu me fais visiter? _demanda-t-il taquin à son nouvel amant. Kanon se retourna vers lui, et lui destina un sourire mystérieux avant de traîner le spectre derrière lui.


	2. Hadès

Deuxième couple, lui c'est mon préféré, mon couple fétiche, qu'on ne voit pas assez souvent à mon goût!! Je les adoooooooooooore!!!! J'suis amoureuse!!

* * *

**Hadès / ...**

Aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude, le Dieu des Enfers déprimait. Il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à Elysion pour se changer les idées mais rien n'y faisait. C'était de pire en pire, déjà qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer, pensant à lui chaque jour, mais comment ne pas y penser en ce jour? C'est pour cette raison qu'il détestait la Saint Valentin, rien de mieux pour vous faire souffrir, soit en vous faisant comprendre que vous êtes seul et malheureux, soit que vous êtes amoureux fou mais malgré tout seul, malheureux et désespéré en prime. Pff l'amour est un sentiment cruel! La divinité se comprenait de moins en moins, depuis quand ressentait-il ce genre de sentiments? La guerre contre Athéna aura eu de lourdes conséquences. Il a perdu une fois de plus contre sa nièce, mais a rencontré CE jeune homme qui lui a ouvert les yeux bien malgré lui. Il s'en était rendu compte trop tard, et ensuite en se rendant au Sanctuaire, il l'avait revu et son coeur s'était remis à battre après tout ce temps! Il était amoureux mais ses sentiments ne risquaient pas d'être partagés, déjà qu'ils étaient ennemis, mais il l'avait fait souffrir, alors à quoi bon espérer être aimer. Il souffla de dépit une nouvelle fois. Il en avait marre de tout ça!!! Surtout il avait mal de le savoir au Sanctuaire, peut-être dans les bras d'un autre... à cette pensée son coeur se serra davantage. Tout à ses pensées moroses, il ne sentit pas une personne s'introduire dans son jardin. Le dieu continua d'avancer, avant de se stopper devant le lac, observant le reflet des étoiles qui brillaient à Elysion.

_- Pff... Je hais la Saint Valentin!! _s'exclama-t-il tristement.

_- Peut-être pourrais-je te faire changer d'avis! _lui répondit une voix douce provenant de derrière lui.

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose, et il n'osa se retourner qu'après quelques secondes de silence. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent deux yeux couleur émeraude et il crut que son coeur s'arrêtait de battre. IL était là, la personne qu'il désirait tant, se trouvait devant lui, vêtu d'un jean noir moulant et d'une chemise blanche en soie, ses longs cheveux verts cascadant dans son dos librement. Il le regardait avec cette infinie tendresse dans ces yeux qui avaient su ravager le coeur du dieu le plus froid de toute l'Olympe. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

_- Oh Zeus, si c'est un rêve, fait que je ne me réveille pas!_

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un rire discret, avant de sentir deux bras entourer son cou et un corps se presser contre le sien.

_- Mais non, pourquoi rêverais-tu? Je suis bien là!_

_- Mais... je ne comprends pas... que fais-tu là Shun?_ finit-il par demander, troublé par la présence de sa réincarnation et surtout par son corps chaud contre le sien.

_- J'ai croisé ton spectre au Sanctuaire, et il m'a avoué que tu était seul, triste... et amoureux!_

Pour la première fois depuis... il ne sait combien de siècles, le redoutable Hadès ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant l'aveu que son spectre avait fait; s'il mettait la main dessus, il hésitait entre le tuer pour avoir lâcher le morceau à la personne concernée ou bien le remercier d'avoir guidé cette personne dans ses bras.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant de douces lèvres se posées timidement sur les siennes, il répondit à ce baiser exprimant l'amour qu'il ressentait à l'égard du chevalier. Shun brisa le baiser, sans pour autant s'éloigner du dieu, il était bien là dans ses bras.

_- Je suis là pour te remonter le moral, et j'espère en même temps te faire changer d'avis sur la Saint Valentin._

_- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu y arrivera?_

_- Hum... mon intuition..._

Il observa encore un instant le dieu, se noyant dans les deux lacs qui reflétaient une soudaine tendresse à son égard, et surtout il y vit l'amour qu'il avait tant souhaité inspirer au dieu.

_- Hadès, je t'aime! _murmura-t-il timidement son visage à quelques centimètres uniquement de celui du sombre monarque.

Il fut soulagé de trouver un nouveau sentiment dans les prunelles de la divinité: de la joie.

_- Moi aussi! Shun je t'aime, tu me rends fou!!_ avoua-t-il heureux comme un enfant à Noël.

Satisfait de cette réponse, le chevalier aux boucles émeraudes fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos et commença à retirer l'étoffe qui ceinturait la taille du dieu. Ce simple geste le fit frissonner et une douce chaleur envahit son ventre. Il crut devenir fou et du se faire violence lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son aimé contre l'oreille.

_- Tu veux ton cadeau de Saint Valentin tout de suite... ou plus tard? _susurra Shun d'une voix sensuelle, sachant d'avance la réponse du dieu.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour rencontrer les prunelles pleines de désir et une bouche vorace s'emparer de la sienne. Le baiser se fit à la fois fougueux, passionné et tendre, aimant. A cette instant les deux jeunes hommes comprirent qu'ils pourraient passer l'éternité à s'embrasser et à s'aimer de la sorte. Juste avoir l'autre à ses côtés pourraient suffire à leur bonheur. En cette nuit de Saint Valentin, seul les étoiles d'Elysion furent témoin de la première nuit d'amour du Dieu des Enfers et de sa réincarnation.

Il ne fait nul doute que notre adorable Shun réussit à faire changer d'avis ce beau ténébreux sur la Saint Valentin.


	3. Saga

**Saga / ...**

Il montait les marches du Sanctuaire avec une lenteur peu coutumière. Il repensa à son frère et au spectre, et sourit heureux pour son jumeau, il méritait de connaître le bonheur de l'amour. Et lui-même était en route pour enfin exprimer le sentiment profond qu'il avait pour l'un de ses confrères. Mais au fur et à mesure, il perdait toute assurance et se retrouva pétrifié devant le temple du chevalier d'or. Il allait pas faire machine arrière maintenant quand même! Il inspira un grand coup et pénétra dans le temple à la recherche du propriétaire. Il fit le tour du temple et frappa aux appartements, mais toujours pas de réponse, il allait se résigner, lorsqu'il songea au jardin attenant le temple. Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers ce lieu imprégné de si mauvais souvenirs, et constata la présence du maître des lieux sous les deux arbres sacrés. Il inspirait une telle sérénité, une sagesse et tranquillité si profondes qu'il ne put en détacher les yeux. Il se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que Shaka avait, non seulement ouvert les yeux mais que son regard perçant s'était fixé sur lui.

_- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?_

_- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger... je repasserai..._

Il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand la main du chevalier de la Vierge se posa sur son bras.

_- Non, reste!_

Il tourna ses yeux vers ceux si bleus et profonds de son ami, et acquiesça, le suivant dans ses appartements où il lui servit une tasse de thé.

_- Alors, que voulais-tu?_

_- Euh... _

_- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue? _demanda-t-il taquin.

Saga rougit brutalement se sentant stupide.

_- En fait, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de passer la fin de journée avec moi._

Shaka le regarda étonné, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Alors il se pourrait donc que Saga éprouve des sentiments à son égard... sinon il ne serait pas venu ce jour-là précisément. Shaka avait beau être indien, il n'ignorait rien de cette fête, dite des amoureux (on fête la St Valentin en Inde?? '). Si c'était comme ça, autant jouer franc jeu, si le chevalier des Gémeaux l'aimait se serait parfait, mais sinon il aurait au moins passer le reste de la journée en bonne compagnie.

_- J'accepte avec plaisir! Je suis sûr de passer une très bonne St Valentin à tes côtés!_

Saga rougit pour la deuxième fois en un temps record. Et Shaka, heureux de sa réaction, savait d'avance que toutes les cartes étaient dans ses mains.


	4. Poséidon

**Poséidon / ...**

Le Dieu des Mers se dirigeait à pas lents en direction du palais de sa nièce, c'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'il foulait le sol du Sanctuaire. C'était bizarre! A ses côtés se tenaient Sorrente et Thétys, et devant lui, Mû chevalier d'or du Bélier le guidait jusqu'à Athéna, tandis qu'il sentait le regard de tous les autres chevaliers d'or pesaient dans son dos. Il les savait méfiants et tendus. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il vit sa nièce assise sur son trône, Niké à la main, entourée des chevaliers divins.

_- Soit le bienvenu dans mon Sanctuaire mon oncle!_

_- Je te remercie de cet accueil, cela faisait longtemps!_

_- Oui, en effet! Puisque tu es là, je te tenais à te remercier pour ton aide durant la guerre contre Hadès._

_- C'était tout à fait naturel. Je te le dois bien! Tu m'as fait prendre conscience de certaines choses importantes et je souhaitais te remercier, alors quelle meilleure façon que de t'aider à foutre une raclée à mon p'tit frère? _dit-il taquin en lui souriant sincèrement.

_- Merci! Quelle est la raison de ta venue?_

_- J'aimerais te demander un service._

_- ... Euh, bien sûr! Quel est-il?_

_- Je souhaiterais récupérer mon général!_

Toute l'assemblée écarquilla les yeux à la demande du dieu, en particulier le principal concerné qui sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Saga jeta un coup d'oeil à son jumeau, avant de lui prendre la main et de se placer devant lui, lui assurant ainsi son soutien. Et il ne fut pas le seul, puisque la plupart des chevaliers d'or réagirent en même temps pour se rapprocher de Kanon.

Poséidon à qui ce geste n'échappa pas sourit tristement, ce que seul ses marinas remarquèrent.

_- Je suis désolé Poséidon, mais je ne peux pas te le laisser... je comprends que tu puisses lui en vouloir mais il a changé, ce n'est pas le vrai Kanon qui..._

_- Assez! _la stoppa le dieu d'un signe de la main, son ton se radoucit. _Je sais tout cela, et ce n'est pas pour le punir que je suis là._

_- Alors pour quelle raison? _demanda-t-elle perplexe.

_- En fait, j'aimerais juste qu'il rentre... à la maison... même si je me doute que ce Sanctuaire correspond plus à son foyer, il appartient toujours de moitié à mon Sanctuaire. Je n'ai pas pour but de vous l'enlever, juste lui proposer de passer du temps avec nous._

Athéna et ses chevaliers furent étonnés de sa réponse, mais cela semblait sincère.

_- Je vois, cela ne me dérangerait pas. Il peut très bien partager sont temps entre nos Sanctuaires, mais je ne veux le forcer à rien, c'est à lui que revient ce choix._

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le général/chevalier, attendant une réponse. Kanon ne savait plus quoi faire, il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise, il aurait voulu répondre "oui" parce que la présence du dieu lui manquait inexplicablement, mais s'il le faisait ses amis pourraient croire à une nouvelle trahison.

Le Dieu des Mers, semblant lire ses pensées, le regarda avec douceur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa nièce.

_- Je ne suis pas pressé d'obtenir une réponse, elle peut très bien attendre... Par contre, j'aimerais au moins te l'emprunter quelques heures ce soir, si cela ne te gêne pas._

_- Ce soir? ... Bah d'accord, mais pourquoi? Y a-t-il un problème?_

_- Oh non! Aucun problème! C'est juste qu'on est le 14 février, et que j'aimerais passer une Bonne Saint Valentin! _déclara-t-il sans gêne un sourire charmeur aux lèvres destiné à son général, qui devint rouge écrevisse sous le regard brûlant du Dieu.

* * *

Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait, j'en serais folle de joie! 


	5. Deathmask & Mû en fille

**Histoires courtes de Saint Valentin:**

Je suis de retour!! Ok c'est pas la St Valentin mais j'ai eu des petites idées, et à défaut d'être capable de concrétiser mes idées les plus longues, j'en profite pour écrire celles-ci. Alors je tiens à préciser que ces toutes nouvelles histoires sont... spéciales. Je compte indiquer de quel couple il s'agit donc pas de suspense, mais par contre l'un des chevaliers est une femme... Pour faire simple, j'ai récemment lu une fic où tous les chevaliers androgynes se révélaient être des femmes, et même si je les aime bien comme ils sont, j'ai bien aimé cette idée alors ne soyez pas étonné par ce que j'ai écris... dans le fond ça reste du yaoi, juste modifié... et puis ça a des avantages d'être une femme comme des inconvénients. Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur ou d'un passage temporaire, ici je considère que les concernés ont toujours été des femmes. Pour éviter les erreurs, je préciserait entre parenthèses lequel est concerné. Et pour finir, je rappelle que ces histoires n'ont aucun lien les unes avec les autres (même si les trois premières s'enchaînent logiquement parce que je les ai écrites à la chaîne, c'est pas le cas des autres.)

Disclaimer: Pas à moi...

* * *

**Deathmask / Mû (fille)**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il étaient arrivés à Jamir, et le Cancer en avait déjà marre. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aller se paumer dans un endroit pareil? A peine se posait-il cette question qu'il vit le visage de Mû apparaître dans son champ de vision.

- _Alors amour, tu rêvasses? _demanda-t-elle taquine.

- _Mouais... _bougonna-t-il.

- _Et à quoi si je peux me permettre?_

-_ A quitter cet endroit pourri! _s'exclama-t-il sur les nerfs. _On est venu ici pour passer des vacances __**ensemble**__ et parce que __**tu**__ le voulais, on est venus ici! Et en deux jours, je t'ai pratiquement pas vu!_

Mû regarda son compagnon énervé, mais il avait raison, elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Après la guerre, ils étaient tous revenus à la vie, avaient discuté, et avaient appris à mieux se connaître. Elle avait appris à connaître le chevalier d'or du Cancer, et avant de le réaliser, elle en était déjà amoureuse. Cela s'était avéré réciproque, mais il y avait toujours ce problème qui les séparaient: son mensonge. Comme si le destin avait souhaité l'aider, Athéna avait décrété une nouvelle loi: tout grade supérieur à celui de chevalier d'argent serait désormais accessible aux femmes chevaliers et le port du masque rendu facultatif. Ce jour-là, cette décision provoqua beaucoup de surprises, et encore plus les révélations qui suivirent. La déesse leur avait souri avec une tendresse, presque maternelle, et avait fait savoir qu'elle souhaitait les voir évoluer comme ils étaient, et non pas brider par un grade. Aphrodite avait été le premier à s'avancer et a annoncé qu'il était en fait une femme, et les autres femmes avaient suivi... leurs homologues masculins les avaient regardés et avaient juste déclaré avec amusement qu'ils s'en doutaient déjà. Cette journée de libération s'était finie entre les quatre murs d'un temple à discuter joyeusement de ces découvertes. Ce soir-là, Mû avait été franche avec Deathmask, qui avoua ne pas avoir été surpris, et qui lui retourna ses sentiments.

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis cette soirée, ils sortaient officiellement ensemble, alors quand Athéna avait proposé à chacun de prendre des vacances, elle avait naturellement proposer à son petit ami de l'accompagner. Celui-ci avait accepté, espérant sans doute passer du temps en amoureux avec sa dulcinée... mais tout se passait à l'inverse. Mû profitait de la moindre excuse pour sortir en montagnes: chercher des plantes, etc. Même si le Cancer ne comprenait pas sa réaction, Mû avait une excuse tout à fait satisfaisante de son avis: elle avait peur. Elle regrettait d'avoir emmené son ami, elle avait juste peur de rester seule avec lui... pourquoi? Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de réfléchi, et elle avait vite compris qu'après plusieurs mois ensemble, son homme ne se contenterait bientôt plus des quelques baisers qu'ils échangeaient et elle appréhendait la suite.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant un soupir et jeta un oeil au visage peiné du chevalier, elle en ressentit de la culpabilité.

- _Si tu ne voulais pas que je viennes, pourquoi m'avoir invité? _demanda-t-il.

- _Non, je voulais vraiment que tu viennes... c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude d'être accompagnée ici, je pensais pas que tu t'ennuierais autant... _tenta-t-elle avec espoir.

- _Tu mens. _fut la seule constatation qu'il fit.

Elle le regarda tristement, avant de se décider à s'asseoir à ses côtés, et d'être franche:

- _C'est vrai, je mens._

-_ Pourquoi?!_

-_ Laisses moi t'expliquer s'il te plait... si je sors si souvent, c'est parce que je t'évites..._

Il l'avait compris, mais l'entendre de sa bouche lui était douloureux, il en venait à regretter le temps où il se vantait de ne rien ressentir.

Comprenant son expression, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra pour se donner du courage.

-_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, c'était pas contre toi... c'est juste..._

Il perçut son hésitation et surtout son appréhension pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Il se retourna vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- _Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais? Si tu as un problème, on le résoudra ensemble. _dit-il la regardant dans les yeux, se voulant confiant.

Elle lui sourit en réponse, peut-être arriverait-elle à résoudre ce problème plus tôt qu'elle ne l'espérait: à deux on est toujours plus fort. Et dans un couple, il est important de se confier, alors quelle plus belle preuve y a-t-il pour la Saint Valentin que d'avouer ses angoisses et placer sa confiance en la personne qu'on aime?

* * *

Oui, je coupe ici, vous ne rêvez pas. Et non, ce n'est pas par méchanceté, j'ai juste dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, à vous d'imaginer la suite! Le prochain est un couple déjà utilisé, mon petit chouchou.


	6. Hadès & Shun en fille

Même principe que la précédente, en fait tant que vous verrez des "fille" qui traîne entre parenthèses, ça veut dire que mes idées tordues ne sont pas terminées.

Celle-là, je me suis fait plaisir à l'écrire, vous n'avez même pas idée. J'avoue qu'elle est un peu (beaucoup) dégoulinante de sentiments mais bon c'est le but. Je suis une fille et j'assume ce que j'écris. ^__^ Mais je crois que c'est un peu trop guimauve pour les garçons, je sais même pas si des garçons passent par là, si c'est le cas, donnez moi votre avis même si c'est pour confirmer ce que je pense. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je serai heureuse de recevoir des reviews.

* * *

**Hadès / Shun (fille)**

Shun se trouvait aux Enfers à fixer le temple du maître des lieux avec anxiété. Elle hésitait toujours sur la conduite à tenir.

Depuis combien de temps sortaient-ils ensemble? Bientôt deux ans constata-t-elle surprise... elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse être pour certains, elle était heureuse depuis deux ans, grâce à Hadès. Entre eux, l'amour était né naturellement, et ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble avant même qu'Athéna ne lui permette de se comporter selon sa vraie nature. Elle était une femme, mais n'avait jamais eu la nécessité de l'exprimer... jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse. Mais cela n'avait pas été un obstacle, Hadès la voyait comme elle était, peu importait les vêtements qu'elle portait à l'époque, alors elle avait fini par se comporter de manière plus naturelle et franche avec lui, même si elle devait le cacher aux autres. Et Athéna avait eu l'idée fabuleuse d'abolir cette loi stupide, elle pouvait enfin être comme elle voulait, comme elle était. Alors même si ça ne plaisait pas à certains, elle avait reconnu sa relation avec leur ancien ennemi, étonnant certains, confirmant les soupçons de d'autres et avouant une vérité déjà connue par la maîtresse du Sanctuaire. Athéna n'avait pas été surprise, elle avait juste donné sa bénédiction, permettant à Shun de sortir plus souvent du Sanctuaire pour se rendre auprès de son amant... elle avait compris mieux que les autres que son oncle avait retrouvé ses esprits, et quoi de mieux que l'amour pour l'encourager dans cette voie.

Oui, Shun avait été heureuse, mais à l'heure actuelle, le seul sentiment qui l'habitait encore était une sourde angoisse. Et la question qu'elle se posait maintenant était:

Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vus? Plusieurs mois, trop de mois... bientôt quatre mois. Elle n'avait pas pu quitté le Sanctuaire depuis tout ce temps à cause de ses responsabilités de chevalier. Ils avaient eu des soucis, rien qui n'exige une aide extérieure mais les chevaliers n'avaient pu quitter le Sanctuaire. Alors Shun s'était résignée à envoyer un message à Hadès pour le prévenir des évènements et de son absence prolongée, depuis elle n'avait pas pu avoir de ses nouvelles. Il y a plusieurs jours, elle avaient reçu un message inattendu de sa part où il exprimait son chagrin: elle lui manquait et il ne le supportait plus. Il espérait que les problèmes se régleraient avant la Saint Valentin où Shun devait logiquement être à ses côtés.

Et voilà plusieurs jours que la Saint Valentin était passée... et Shun remettait les pieds en Enfers pour la première fois depuis quatre mois. Autant dire que la Saint Valentin était un beau gâchis cette année. Durant son parcours jusqu'au temple, elle avait croisé plusieurs spectres, qui ne s'étonnaient plus de sa présence ici ayant connaissance de leur relation. Quelques spectres l'arrêtèrent pour prendre de ses nouvelles, notamment Rhadamanthe qui en profita pour se renseigner sur la situation actuel du Sanctuaire et également sur la santé de son petit ami. Kanon allait bien, cela rassura le juge. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et lui demanda anxieuse comment se portait son amant. La mine sombre du juge la renseigna avant même qu'il ne l'informe que leur dieu déprimait et s'énervait contre tout le monde pour un rien. Le juge l'accompagna au palais et retourna à ses obligations. Depuis elle était là à hésiter.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se reprendre et constata agacée qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. C'était stupide, si elle commençait comme ça, elle allait fondre en larmes en le voyant. Hadès lui en voudrait sûrement un peu pour la Saint Valentin mais il pouvait comprendre... par contre comprendrait-il le reste? Shun espérait que oui de tout son coeur.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se trouvait déjà devant la chambre du dieu. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de franchir la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle referma la porte et constata que la chambre était vide. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand il en sortit ne portant qu'un pantalon noir. Il l'observa un instant, surprit par sa présence, garda une certaine distance entre eux. Shun réalisa à ce moment seulement qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il venait sûrement de se lever. Quant à lui, il se contentait d'apprécier la vue, depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus féminine, résultat de toutes les séances shopping qu'Aphrodite et elle avaient entreprises régulièrement. Elle portait un short noir, de longues bottes blanches lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et un haut blanc sans manches qui moulait sa poitrine avant de s'évaser jusqu'à la moitié de son short. Elle était belle. Et après autant d'absence, il la désirait encore plus. Sa compagne avait des idées semblables à la vue de son amant à moitié vêtu, mais elle se retint sachant qu'après elle n'aurait plus le courage de lui parler.

- _Hadès... je suis heureuse de te revoir..._

-_ Moi aussi Shun. Tu m'as manqué. _ne put-il que constater toute colère envolée.

Il s'avança pour la serrer contre lui, mais s'arrêta en la voyant reculer d'un pas. Il la fixa sans comprendre, alors elle reprit la parole en baissant les yeux.

- _J'ai plusieurs choses à te dire... c'est important... _commença-t-elle hésitante, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes se déroberaient au moindre mouvement.

Le dieu ne la quitta pas des yeux et il commença à s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer... peut-être qu'après tout ce temps passé loin de lui, elle avait cessé de l'aimer. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents à cette idée mais l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête qu'elle ne perçu pas, n'osant pas le regarder. Elle reprit néanmoins d'elle-même.

- _Je suis désolée... ça fait quatre mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu... et j'ai loupé notre rendez-vous pour la Saint Valentin... je suis désolée. _se répéta-t-elle alors que l'impression que sa gorge se serrait était plus présente.

- _Shun, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour tes mois d'absence, tu n'es pas responsable. Et même si ça m'a fait de la peine, je ne t'en veux pas non plus pour la Saint Valentin._

Hadès ne comprenait rien, il avait remarqué l'état de stress dans lequel se trouvait sa moitié, elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler. Ses soupçons se firent plus présents, elle n'avait visiblement pas fini de parler, et elle semblait chercher ses mots. Ne supportant plus cette attente, il se décida à prendre la parole.

- _Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas?_

Elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui et ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, elle fit progressivement marche arrière espérant quitter la chambre: elle avait brusquement besoin d'air. Son amant ayant perçu son mouvement refusa de la laisser partir sans explications, et au moment où elle fit demi-tour, il l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena contre son torse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, il en eut la confirmation en entendant la voix tremblante de la femme qu'il aimait:

- _Je... je suis... enceinte... Hadès..._

Elle le sentit relâcher son emprise sous le coup de la surprise mais ne trouva pas la force de s'écarter, dire ça lui en avait demandé une quantité inimaginable pour elle.

Elle était enceinte. Cela paraissait si simple et pourtant pour elle cela semblait inconcevable. Elle avait eu du mal à le croire quand elle s'en était rendue compte, et il lui en avait fallu du temps, ce n'est qu'au bout de deux mois qu'elle reconnu qu'il y avait un problème et qu'elle passa des tests qui confirmèrent son état. Elle était bien enceinte de deux mois. Elle était enceinte d'un dieu. Et elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. De plus, elle était bloquée au Sanctuaire depuis déjà un mois et elle ignorait quand elle pourrait en sortir. Elle avait essayé d'écrire la nouvelle, elle devait lui annoncer, mais elle ne parvint pas à écrire une simple lettre. Alors elle se résolut à attendre que l'état de confinement au Sanctuaire prenne fin... trois mois plus tard. Et ça elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle aurait souhaité partir plus tôt, elle n'avait pas pu et elle s'était retrouvée à devoir annoncer une grossesse de cinq mois au principal concerné.

Ce qui n'était au début qu'une simple appréhension s'était muée en une angoisse profonde à mesure qu'elle approchait des Enfers. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, Hadès n'avait jamais eu d'enfants même après tous ces siècles passés, peut-être n'en voulait-il pas... et puis elle, elle n'avait que seize ans... cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Elle était perdue, n'en avait parlé à personne au Sanctuaire et s'était contenté de cacher son état du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle l'avait fait par réflexe... certains n'acceptaient pas le dieu, leur relation, alors annoncer qu'elle portait son enfant s'était révélé complètement insensé suite à son raisonnement. Le problème s'était qu'elle avait également compris qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir la réaction du dieu. Elle n'était pas l'unique responsable de cet accident mais elle se sentait coupable parce qu'elle le cachait et que ça faisait cinq mois qu'il devrait être au courant... même si c'était pour se faire jeter, abandonner par le seul homme qu'elle ait aimé.

Pendant un instant qui lui parut bref, elle ne pensa plus à rien, elle eut l'impression d'être libérée de tout ce stress. Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata avec étonnement qu'elle se trouvait allongée dans le lit, une simple couverture la recouvrant.

- _Tu t'es évanouie._

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix de son amant et le trouva assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il ne cacha pas son soulagement de la savoir réveillée et se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle. Shun ne trouva aucune colère dans les prunelles bleues du dieu.

- _Tu es enceinte de combien?_ demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue pour l'empêcher de détourner la tête.

- _Presque cinq mois. _avoua-t-elle honteuse sentant de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Hadès se contenta d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste doux, incorporant l'information à ces précédentes réflexions. L'annonce lui avait fait un choc mais au moment où il l'avait sentie lâcher prise, il s'était repris juste à temps pour lui éviter de heurter le sol. A ce moment-là, il reconnut n'avoir jamais été aussi inquiet, et ne sachant trop quoi faire, il était allé chercher sa soeur pour qu'elle examine la jeune femme évanouie dans son lit et qui portait son enfant. Pandore fut tout aussi surprise et rassura son frère: elle était juste à bout, trop de fatigue, trop de stress. Elle lui conseilla de ne pas lui en causer plus et le laissa à ses réflexions. Maintenant la sachant enceinte de cinq mois, il arrivait mieux à comprendre le déroulement des évènements qui l'avaient conduit à retrouver son amour dans un tel état de stress. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle ressentait, il la connaissait suffisamment pour imaginer ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête.

Il contempla la future mère et d'une main repoussa une mèche qui s'égarait près de son front, alors qu'elle allait parler, il l'embrassa avec douceur et amour, espérant la calmer et commencer à lui faire comprendre. Il cessa le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux, elle semblait de plus en plus perdue. Il détourna les yeux et descendit son regard sur le ventre arrondi où il posa une main hésitante. Il la sentit se crisper, il remarqua alors combien il avait sous-estimé son état d'inquiétude. Il regretta son geste quand il réalisa qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle ressemblait juste à une enfant effrayée, et dans un sens elle l'était encore.

- _Mon ange, je suis désolé de ce qui arrive... j'aurai du... tu ne devrais pas être aussi apeurée... c'est de ma faute... _constata-t-il amèrement.

- _J'ai... j'ai vraiment voulu te le dire quand je l'ai appris... mais j'ai pas eu le courage de le faire par lettre... je voulais te l'annoncer en face... mais le temps a passé..._

-_ Et tu t'es angoissée. _compléta-t-il tristement. _Je comprends, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ma réaction, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir eu peur de moi... tout comme je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être enceinte, c'est plus ma faute que la tienne... tu n'avais pas à assumer ça..._

Shun observait les moindres expressions de son amant et elle n'avait pas encore compris tout ce que les paroles d'Hadès impliquaient. Elle le vit se pencher et déposer un baiser sur son front avant d'y apposer le sien, elle ne pouvait détourner la tête et elle était entrain de se noyer dans deux océans quand elle entendit un murmure:

- _Tu ne devrais pas stresser autant, c'est mauvais pour le bébé..._

Elle comprit brusquement ses paroles et le regarda semblant demander une confirmation.

- _Shun, si je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais aimé une femme suffisamment pour souhaiter avoir une descendance d'elle. Toi, je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer. Je suis heureux, crois moi. Pour un tel cadeau de Saint Valentin, ça valait le coup d'attendre... _termina-t-il amusé.

-_ Tu veux vraiment cet enfant?_

-_ Oui et même si c'est imprévu. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, et je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien pour les mois à venir._

A sa façon de le dire, Shun savait qu'il était sincère et elle voulait croire que tout se passerait bien, malgré son jeune âge ou son statut de chevalier. C'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'ils avaient un problème. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque pour quémander un baiser qu'il lui accorda volontiers.

- _Ne me laisses pas retourner au Sanctuaire. _souffla-t-elle presque désespérée.

- _C'était bien mon intention. _assura-t-il avec sérieux balayant les dernières craintes de son seul amour.

Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur son ventre la faisant frissonner. Il finit par passer ses mains sous son débardeur, avide de contact, et se rendit compte que la savoir enceinte n'avait pas diminué son envie d'elle. Il la regarda et elle comprit bien vite à son regard où était le problème. Elle sourit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et laissa même s'échapper un léger rire en aggripant la nuque du dieu pour le ramener face à elle. Il la regardait avec amour et elle se sentait enfin confiante pour l'avenir.

- _ça craint rien. _finit-elle par dire avec un désir réciproque à celui de son homme.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hadès pour se jeter sur les lèvres et les dévorer avec passion.

Personne ne se demanda pourquoi leur dieu ne sortit pas de sa chambre de toute la journée.

* * *

Shun ne retourna pas au Sanctuaire, et à son grand étonnement Athéna n'envoya aucun chevalier la chercher.

Les mois passèrent, elle continua à prendre des kilos sous le regard ravi du dieu des Enfers qui s'assurait que la grossesse se passe bien. Arrivée à terme, l'accouchement se passa sans problème au grand soulagement du père et de la mère. Tous les spectres fêtèrent l'évènement avec gaieté. Hadès n'avait prévenu personne de l'extérieur, il fut donc surpris quand quelques jours plus tard, on le prévint qu'Athéna l'attendait dans la salle de réception. Il s'y dirigea interrogatif. Il vit sa nièce, égale à elle-même, qui le salua d'un simple signe de tête et d'un sourire.

- _Athéna, c'est une surprise de te voir ici. Je pensais avoir de tes nouvelles plus tôt._

- _Pour quoi? Récupérer mon chevalier?_ demanda-t-elle amusée. _Elle est bien mieux ici, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai interdit à quiconque de venir la chercher. Ses frères ont eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle mais je leur ai juste conseillé d'attendre. Elle peut revenir si elle veut, quand elle veut. Même si c'est pour repartir après, elle est toujours la bienvenue._ assura-t-elle.

- _Merci. _ne put que lui répondre son oncle, autant surpris par sa présence que par ses paroles. _Alors pourquoi es-tu là?_

- _Je souhaitais juste m'assurer que Shun allait bien, ainsi que votre enfant. _déclara-t-elle avec calme. _Je sais tout dans mon Sanctuaire, elle a peut-être berné tout le monde mais pas moi. _rajouta-t-elle amusée par la surprise de son oncle.

- _Elle va bien... et notre fils également. Il a hérité des yeux de sa mère et de ma couleur de cheveux, il est adorable. _

- _Tu m'en vois ravi. Je désirais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu une quelconque complication._

- _Non, tout s'est bien passé. Tu veux les voir?_

Athéna se contenta d'accepter, heureuse qu'il ne fasse pas preuve d'hostilité ou de méfiance. Shun dormait encore quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle s'approcha alors du berceau pour regarder le chérubin, son cousin. Hadès disait vrai, il était adorable. Il avait déjà quelques touffes noires sur le crâne et elle fut émerveillée quand il ouvrit ses yeux sur deux perles émeraudes.

Peu de temps après, elle décida de rentrer ne pouvant s'absenter trop longtemps. Avant de partir, Hadès l'invita à revenir pour son mariage, cela ne surpris qu'à moitié la déesse qui se doutait bien qu'il finirait par s'unir à la femme qu'il aimait, la mère de son enfant. Il lui permit également d'annoncer la nouvelle à qui elle voudra, tant qu'aucun chevalier ne vienne en Enfers pour des raisons belliqueuses. Elle promit de s'en assurer, prenant note du fait qu'il ne refuserait pas la présence des chevaliers. Elle ne se dérangea pas pour annoncer la nouvelle et comme prévu certains le prirent très mal: elle dut empêcher Ikki de se rendre en Enfers pour nuire au couple et d'autres chevaliers qui pensaient que Shun se faisait manipuler ou n'était pas consentante. Par moment, Athéna reconnut qu'elle souhaiterait leur foutre des claques pour raconter de telles idioties. La plupart des filles, elles, eurent l'autorisation d'aller rendre visite à la jeune mère pour gagatiser devant le petit ange. Et quelques temps plus tard, Hadès ne fut même pas surpris de recevoir la visite de Poséidon qui le traitait de frère indigne pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu et qui réclamait voir son neveu.

Lors du mariage, Hadès était comblé, il regardait Shun avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait pour finir par déclarer qu'il souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Mais ça, on le savait déjà


End file.
